


A Stop in the Road

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor stops by with a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stop in the Road

Missouri pushed open her screen door and took a deep breath. “Well?” she said, voice rife with impatience. “Whatcha waitin’ for? The end o’ the world?”

A pretty blonde stepped sedately out of the shadows and Missouri could have cried. It’d been a long while since a spirit had called her to open her door and never one so young. The girl wandered up to the threshold and Missouri stepped back, still holding the door open. Whether it was ingrained Southern manners or respect for the dead that had her treating the girl like a normal, living person, Missouri didn’t know.

“Been there, seen that,” the girl said with a quirky smile. “Which is why I’m here.”

Missouri shut and locked the door behind them. “Child, you gonna explain that?”

“I was born and died on a hellmouth,” the girl said, wandering around studying things with her hands tucked in her pockets. “The ones that aren’t born there or those that move away before they die find the path to peace easier than the rest of us.”

A shiver worked its way down Missouri’s spine, like Death was trailing his icy fingers down her skin. “Whatchou want with me?”

The girl smiled. “Oh, nothing. I’ll find my way eventually. You’re just a stop in the road.”

“You’ve got a message for me,” Missouri said because it was the only thing that made sense. Why else would the ghost of a girl she’d never met stop for a chat?

She nodded as she started to wander towards the door. “Tell them help is coming.”

“Who, baby? Tell who?” Missouri asked, bewildered.

The girl looked at Missouri over her shoulder. “Can’t you fell them coming?”

Missouri started to say no. She started to ask how this little slip of a girl knew about her gifts. But then she felt it, that feeling that could only mean one thing. “The Winchesters.” The girl smiled before bleeding through the screen door. “Wait, honey. What’s your name?”

The girl turned and another shiver worked up Missouri’s spine as she said, “Cassandra,” and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cassie Newton/Missouri Mosely


End file.
